


Etherium

by Quoyan_XI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flying Ships, Future AU, IN SPACE, Petyr is a cyborg, Pirates, Sansa just wants to get away, Treasure Planet - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/pseuds/Quoyan_XI
Summary: On the clearest of nights. When the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful. The greatmerchant ships, with their cargoes of Bravoosi sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little didthey suspect that they were pursued by… pirates’The rebellious Sansa Stark doesn't know how to find her place in the world and believes she has no future.After her incidental encounter with a dying pirate, she receives a misterious map that will embark her to an odyssey across the universe to find Treasure Planet along a misterious cyborg.





	1. Prologue

_‘_ _On_ _the_ _clearest_ _of_ _nights_ _._ _When_ _the_ _winds_ _of_ _the_ _Etherium_ _were_ _calm_ _and_ _peaceful_ _._ _The_ _great_ _merchant_ _ships_ _,_ _with_ _their_ _cargoes_ _of_ _Bravoosi_ _sura_ _crystals_ _felt_ _safe_ _and_ _secure_ _. Little_ _did_ _they_ _suspect_ _that_ _they_ _were_ _pursued_ _by_ _…_ _pirates._ _’_

_‘And_ _the_ _most_ _feared_ _of_ _all_ _these_ _pirates_ _was_ _the_ _notorious_ _Captain Nathaniel Flint.’_ Sansa watched astonished as the shape of the pirate appeared on her holo-book and screamed “Fire!”

Several cannon shots flew towards the ostentatious vessel. Flint’s crew was small, but held the element of surprise and took advantage of the situation. The pirate ship slipped through the wind looking for a place to board, getting ready to take over with smoke, steel and blood.

_‘_ _Like_ _a_ _Candarian_ _-zap_ _wing_ _overtaking_ _its_ _prey_ _…’_ But before she knew how the story continued, someone opened her bedroom door startling her. “Sansa!” Robb said as he snuck into the room.

Sansa put the book down swiftly and feigned she had been asleep the whole time. She knew perfectly well that Robb had caught her, but it wouldn’t be the first time she got away pretending as if nothing had happened.

“Sansa.” He warned annoyed, “you can be all the sneaky you want but you can’t fool me.”

The five-year-old stood motionless with her back to the door holding her breath. She had ‘borrowed’ her brother’s favorite children’s book this morning from his room when he was away. She figured he wouldn’t need it anymore, knowing that he was leaving tomorrow with her dad to one of their expeditions.

She could hear the strain of her brother’s steps moving forward, towards her bed. To his credit, he didn’t yell at her like he always did when she ruffled through his room. He approached calmly and sat on the bed next to her, his weight dipping in the mattress.

“Solar flare.” He whispered nudging her shoulder, “I know you’re mad because we’re leaving again but we still love you. You know that, right?”

“I hate that nickname,” She grumbled.

Robb chuckled and lifted the blanket grabbing the old children’s book. “I know it’s not the first time you take this from my room, I should ask mom and dad to buy you one.”

“They don’t like me reading that kind of stories, they say they’re not real,” the little redhead turned around for the first time, her azure eyes looking at his brother's homologues.

“They say little ladies like me shouldn’t read them.” She finished curling up on her bed.

“Well that’s stupid. Little girls like you should read whatever they want.”

“I want to be a pirate,” she said playfully.

“Well, being a pirate is illegal to your misfortune and believe me… they’re not a nice bunch.” He retorted scratching the back of his neck.

“Now come on, it’s time for bed. You should have been asleep an hour ago.” He told her ruffling her hair. Sansa made a grimace and shook her head, “I can’t if you keep doing that!”

“Sssssh lower your voice or mom and dad will hear you.”

“But I can’t go to sleep yet, I was just getting to the best part!” She complained in a loud whisper. She drew the book to her chest gripping it tightly and pleaded, “Please?”

Robb stared at her, arms crossed until he relented to her wishes. “Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?” He leant down lying on her small mattress, “Scooch over.” He said nudging her shoulder. Sansa didn’t wait for him to settle and resumed the story opening the holo-book.

_‘_ _Like_ _a_ _Candarian_ _zap-wing_ _overtaking_ _his_ _prey_ _, Flint and_ _his_ _band_ _of_ _renegades_ _swooped_ _in_ _out_ _of_ _nowhere._ _’_ The pirates engaged harshly against the merchant ship’s crew, the sound of the laser guns and the clash of swords could be heard all over board, underneath the fear that clouded every spacer’s mind.

Flint’s crew found the loot effortlessly. In addition to all the riches they also took every valuable object they could from the lavish vessel, leaving the ship hollower than a drunk’s bottle.

_‘And_ _then_ _,_ _gathering_ _up_ _their_ _spoils_ _they_ _vanished_ _without_ _a trace.’_

“Oooh” Robb whispered. Sansa giggled at him and turned the page ignoring the silly face he was making.

_‘_ _Flint’s_ _secret_ _trove_ _was_ _never_ _found_ _,_ _but_ _stories_ _have_ _persisted_ _that_ _it_ _remains_ _hidden_ _somewhere_ _at_ _the_ _farthest_ _reaches_ _of_ _the_ _galaxy_ _stowed_ _with_ _riches_ _beyond_ _imagination_ _._ _The_ _loot_ _of_ _a_ _thousand_ _worlds_ _…’_

“Treasure planet.” She finished in awe, imagining the size of the biggest and most considerable treasure on the universe.

“Ok, time to bed,” snapped Robb closing the book. She reluctantly relented and pulled her blanket. Robb stood up and placed the holo-book on her nightstand table, winking at her “It’s yours now.”

“How do you think captain Flint did it, Robb?” she blurted and stood up on her bed. Robb frowned at her, not pleased by the fact she didn’t look like she wanted to go back to sleep.

“How had he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace?”

Robb smirked, “I have no idea, but you.” He grabbed her arms and laid her down on the bed, again. Sansa tried to fight back but she only got to let out a couple of squeals after her brother pressed her sides. “It’s time to go to sleep little spacer.”

Sansa gave up, not wanting to keep their little fight and pressed her head on her pillow defeated.

“You think somebody will ever find Treasure Planet?” She whispered, eyes lidded.

“Well, it’s more like… a legend.” He answered carefully.

“I know it’s real.” She insisted.

Robb turned hearing the determination in her words. Somehow, he couldn’t find the words to convince her that the old book was just fiction, a way to pass the time or find sleep when you’re younger.

“You win it’s real, now can you go back to sleep? Or should I bring mom and dad?”

“Okay, relax I’ll let you sleep.”

Robb sighed and opened the door but before he could take a step out of her room, Sansa called him, “Robb?”

“Yes.”

“Will you write me? Will you send me letters when you are away with dad?”

“Of course, I will little flare,” Sansa smiled at him and closed her eyes.

“I love you,” he said, closing the door.

“Love you too.”

She patiently waited until the door’s creaking was over and she couldn’t hear her brother’s steps anymore. She rose to her knees and stretched over her bed towards her nightstand, grabbing the book.

_‘_ _There_ _are_ _nights_ _when_ _the_ _winds_ _of_ _the_ _Etherium_ _, so_ _inviting_ _in_ _their_ _promise_ _of_ _flight_ _and_ _freedom_ _made_ _one’s_ _spirit_ _soar_ _!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is!! the prologue to my next fic.
> 
> I'm so excited about this one. Most of the scenes will be take out of the movie but with a twist to adapt it to way I want it to turn it into a Petyr x Sansa story. Robb is much older in this fic than Sansa, I need it to change it so him and Sansa would be the only Stark children (sorry no Jon, Arya, Bran or Rickon)
> 
> If you're wondering about Petyr well... you'll have to wait a little bit :)
> 
> Also, if you like pirates and PxS there's this fic by @petyrbaealish 'The Curse of the Mockingbird' that is really good, check it out!
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11


	2. 'What future?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _13 years later_

Montressor's bright sun blinded her eyes. Sansa raised her hand to cover her face and tried to focus on the path she was sliding through. She had been looking for parts for Robb's solar board,  _ her  _ solar board for two hours out in the burning sun. Her pale skin had dyed red and her brow was sweaty, but she didn’t mind.

Her mom was going to be mad at her for skipping her last day of school to rummage through the garbage. It wasn't the way Cat intended for her to end up after all the years she had spent educating her. But what she didn’t understand is that this  _ junkyard _ , like she liked to call it, was the main deposit of the Royal Navy metal dumpster. Not only metal, but minerals. Minerals with crystals she needed to fix the nucleus of her brother’s solar board, and if there were any left over, she could always sell them at a good price on the black market.

It had been almost thirteen years since the last time she had seen her father and brother. Thirteen years of looking through her bedroom window expecting for their return, hoping and pleading to the gods to let her see them once more, just once. He hadn’t sent her any letter like she had asked him to before he left, nothing from him or her father.

Her mother was too busy running their family business, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried. Sansa could see it in her eyes everyday, the apprehension in them got worse over the years until one day Sansa had found her crying alone in their kitchen. She was holding a letter and for a moment, Sansa's breath hitched thinking it was from Robb.  _ ‘He remembered’ _ . But it wasn’t from him or dad. The letter brought the most frightening news they could ever hear.

Eddard and Robb Stark were lost in the Etherium and they would never come back.

Sansa remembered that day as the day she stopped being a child. She started helping her mom more every day, helping in the little inn they owned washing the dishes, making the beds, taking the food orders from patrons. Her mom didn’t stop her. She knew Sansa also needed a distraction from the bad news. Her family had been her whole world and now she had only Sansa, her little girl. 

“Sansa Stark.” Her mom said in a firm voice when she saw Sansa barging in through the backdoor.“You should have been at home an hour ago.”

“Sorry I got distracted!” She pointed, shaking the solar board.

Catelyn Stark crossed her arms and took a deep breath. “You promised to help me today in exchange for letting you fly in that thing, I hope you will make it up for me.” Sansa looked at her mom and nodded, shame coloring her cheeks. The worst thing about Catelyn Stark is that she never raised her voice. She didn’t need to. She was able to make you feel guilty of your acts with only one glance.

“Wash yourself before coming down,” she continued in a calm voice, looking at her disheveled appearance. “And put on sunscreen next time,” she added with a smirk. Sansa brought her right palm to feel the heat on her cheek and smiled at her mom.

Sansa went upstairs as fast as she could and opened the shower handle to let the water heat up. She left the board and her bag with the minerals with a loud thud on the floor before getting in the shower. Ten minutes later she was dressed and ready to help in the restaurant with her mom.

“Hi honey, bring this to table four and then take the order from table six,” her mother asked her the minute she stepped into the kitchen. Sansa manage to handle the tray and went out of the room with her little notebook in hand, ready for her shift.

Lunchtime came and went. The inn was quite full for a day's work and they were able to rise to the occasion so that everything flowed effortlessly. Before the last patron finished his meal, the inn’s door opened revealing two robot officers.

_ ‘Shit,’ _ Sansa cursed mentally.  _ ‘Just act normal, you’ve been here the whole afternoon.’ _

Her mom looked at her, lips puckered, before her mouth changed into a smile to greet the newcomers.  _ ‘Of course she knows, what were you expecting?’ _

“Good afternoon officers, what brings you here?” she asked with a welcoming smile.

“Mrs. Stark, we’re here because we’ve been informed that precinct 5-GHK67 has been breached this noon,” they began with their metallic voice. “We were wondering if your daughter Sansa Stark knew anything about this matter.”

“Wait, are you really implying what I think you’re implying? That’s impossible officers. My daughter has been helping me since noon.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time she violated her probation, we were just ruling out the most probable culprits.” The two officers turned around and faced Sansa. 

“You heard her, I’ve been here all morning”

“If this were to happen again, due to repeated violations of statue 15C we would impound her vehicle and she would get a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall.”

“Thank you, officers, but as my daughter has already stated, she wasn’t there when that happened.” Catelyn stepped around the robot officers and opened the door.

“Take it as a warning. We see her type everyday ma’am,” said one of the robots.

“Wrong-choices.”

“Dead-enders.”

“Losers.”

Sansa turned towards the officers defiantly ‘ _ Who are you calling a loser, scrap heap? _ ’ But if she thought she was angry, she certainly hadn’t seen the ice daggers coming from her mother’s eyes. They were lucky of being machines, they would never understand the mistake they’d just made without realizing it. She wondered if they were able to feel her mother’s rage from there.

“Take care Ms. Stark.” Sansa stood her ground, not moving an inch until they left through the door. She heard her mom sigh behind her. The fatigue of the day and recent events was certainly taking a toll on her.

“Sansa I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall, is that it?” Sansa ignored her, unable to look at her, and started stacking dirty dishes on her tray.

“Sansa,” she warned, “look at me when I’m talking to you!” Sansa stopped her movements but didn’t raise her head. She knew she had screwed up again. She hadn't intended to break into the facility in broad daylight but it was too good an opportunity to waste. She needed the minerals and they needed the money. The people in the navy hadn't even bothered to do anything about the site and its minerals, why should they care if she did?

“It’s been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you going…”

Sansa faced her mother “Mom, it’s no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won’t leave me alone.” Catelyn Stark crossed her arms.

“Forget it.” She knew when to shut up when the situation required it. The last thing she wanted was to have an argument with her mother. It wouldn’t be fair to her after everything she had gone through.

Sansa was heading for the kitchen door when she felt the grip of her mother’s hand on her shoulder. “ I just don’t want to see you throw away your whole future.”

_ ‘What future?’ _ she thought to herself. She had no friends, her grades weren’t the best but she wasn’t going anywhere with them anyway because they didn’t have the money. She was stuck here in this corner of the galaxy and it was consuming her from the inside.

“It’s okay, mom, I’m really sorry,” she muttered, before leaving the room.

 

_______________________

 

“Jorah told me he was coming for dinner.”

Sansa smiled, knowing what that meant. Doctor Mormont had been a friend of the family since she could remember. His wife had died a long time ago and ever since then he had always been in touch with the Starks.

He was a teacher of astrophysics in the local college. Her mom had always encouraged her to spend time with him whenever he was around paying a little visit, hoping that she would somehow start taking an interest in her schoolwork. That was, obviously, a lost cause. To his credit, he really tried in the beginning, but when he noticed that her mind was elsewhere in a place closer to the stars than on the ground he changed the direction of their meetings. He started taking an interest in her hobbies and together they fixed Robb’s solar board. Her mom hadn’t liked this, but she was happy to see her only daughter’s smile again.

She was washing the dishes while her mom prepared dinner when they heard a couple of knocks calling from the front door. Sansa rushed to the entrance and opened the door briskly.

“Good evening Mr. Mormont! We were…” But there was no one behind the door. She was about to close it when she saw that there was something at her feet. Not something.  _ Someone _ .

“Sir!” Sansa knelt down besides the body. He must have fallen while trying to reach the inn. Stretching her arm, she nudged him on the shoulder. The bald stranger let out a faint grunt.  _ ‘He’s alive.’ _

“Mom!” she yelled. Sansa grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder, “Okay,” she sighed, “let’s try to stand up, shall we?” If she was expecting some kind of answer, she didn't get it.

“Sansa, is Jorah here?” asked her mother, rushing to the door. “For the seven!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth.

“I think he’s injured, help me get him inside.” Catelyn nodded, speechless, and helped them stand up. With a little effort, they managed to get him into the inn.

“He must be in shock, poor soul,” her mother said after they laid him on the couch. “Let me grab some tea and blankets. He’s shivering!”

Sansa stayed with the bald man. His eyes were wide open, fixed on the low fire of the chimney, or nowhere in particular due to their glassines. He was trembling despite the long coat he wore.  _ ‘He should take it off. If he leaves it on, he won't be able to warm up well with the fire.’ _ She stoked the fire in the fireplace and moved to the couch. She ignored the mud stains his long coat was leaving on the furniture and leant down to take it off. The stranger clenched the grip on his coat and shivered violently.

“Are you injured? We have clean gauze and bandages. We can help you.” The stranger kept his silence, looking forward, into the fire. Sansa was about to give up when she heard a small whisper coming from him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear…”

His arm grabbed her shirt in a swift movement and tugged her forward, making her tumble down next to the couch, “He’s coming…” he said in a raspy voice.

_ ‘What in the seven hells…?’ _

“He’s coming, can’t you hear him? The sound of his sword breaking through the storm in the darkest of night. The clicking and whirring of his metal leg could frighten the devil himself!”

“Who? What are you talking about?” she asked, confused.

“The king of ashes, the lord of chaos…”

“Hit your head there pretty hard, didn’t ya?” Nothing he said made any sense.

“He’s after my chest…” His eyes flickered towards his coat and then she saw it. He was holding a small wooden chest under his arm, hidden by his coat.  _ ‘That’s why he wouldn’t take it off.’ _

“Wait! You are injured!” She exclaimed, seeing the big gash on his abdomen for the first time, but the stranger ignored her. 

“That fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats are coming! Take the chest and leave!”

Sansa looked at the chest and then to the bald man’s eyes encouraging her to take it. Something gave her a bad feeling about this, if what he said was true then they were in grave danger, judging by the man's clothing.  _ ‘He’s a pirate,’  _ she thought.  _ ‘I should get my laser gun and finish this nonsense.’ _ But if, on the contrary, he was trying to trick them with his little story into leaving the inn so that he or anyone who was waiting outside could rob them… _ ‘Well, I should get my laser gun anyway.’ _

The silence was broken by a couple of knocks on the door. Sansa grabbed the chest from the bald man’s hands and hid it under her jacket. The man’s hand went to his holster, ready to draw his gun.

“What are you doing?”

“I told you to run,” he answered with a heavy breath. “It’s too late now”

_ ‘Wait, could that be… It couldn’t be, right? Pirates don’t knock.’ _ But she wasn't so sure after hearing the sound of the stranger on her couch loading his gun, ready to fight until his last breath.

Sansa startled after hearing another couple of knocks. Whoever was on the other side was clearly losing his patience. Her mother came rushing in with a couple of blankets and clean bandages from the kitchen.

“Sansa, I told you to get the door! I can’t be the only one doing something in this house.”

“Wait, mom, don’t!”

But it was too late. Her mother was already turning the doorknob. Sansa rushed to the other side of the room and grabbed her laser gun from the top drawer and pointed it directly towards the door.

“Good evening, Cat!” greeted a familiar voice. “I was starting to worry a little about you two not answering, but I see you're okay…” But Jorah’s words died after seeing the injured pirate pointing his gun at him from the couch. Sansa hid her weapon behind her back, trying not to make the situation worse.

“Cat, what is he doing here? Are you crazy?” he asked, confused. The bald man lowered his gun and sighed. His action wasn’t enough calm Jorah. “Who are you?”

“My name is Varys, but that’s not important,” he said with difficulty.

“He came a few minutes before you did,” explained Catelyn. “He’s injured”

“He’s a pirate Cat,” he warned. “He’s better dead, have you forgotten about Ned?”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

Varys’ coughing broke their argument and Sansa moved to help him. “You have to go!” he said between gasps. “They will be coming soon, you can’t let them find this,” he told her, pointing to where she had hidden the chest.

“Who’s coming?”

“The cyborg…” He grabbed her shirt. “Beware of the cyborg.” Sansa saw how his breathing stopped abruptly and fine lines of blood slipped out of his mouth. No, this couldn’t be happening. Varys’ limp body fell on the floor. She checked his pulse.  _ ‘He wasn’t bluffing, he’s dead!’ _

“This is nonsense! We should call the authorities!”

“We need to leave,” she said, ignoring Jorah. “We need to leave and fast. Did you bring your car?”

Jorah blinked furiously at her words. “ I can’t believe you’re taking the words of this rat seriously…”

“There’s no time! He’s dead!”

Jorah was about to reply when they heard an explosion outside. Sansa run to the window and crouched down to avoid being seen. The explosion came from what must have been Varys’ ship and it was obvious where they were headed once they found nothing in there…  _ ‘Shit.’ _

“Quick! We gotta go!” she urged, taking her mother’s hand and dragging her towards the back door. Jorah followed them behind, fishing in his bag for his car keys.

“Dammit! The door is stuck” Catelyn said, cursing under her breath. They could hear people yelling outside, barking orders. They were close.

Sansa took her laser gun out and aimed at the door, “No it’s not, hurry!” The three of them went out into the darkness of the night escaping from the shots and explosions coming from the inn.

“Come on!” Sansa yelled, urging Jorah to start the car. With a grunt, he stepped on the gas, getting as far away from that place as possible, from  _ their home _ . The last thing she saw when she looked back, were the flames burning down the inn, illuminating a ship with black sails.

_________________

 

Petyr got off the ship once he heard they found Varys' solar boat. It didn't take them long to see that the chest wasn't there. He certainly had no illusions that it would be that easy to find it, knowing how sly the spider was.

There were only two options left, either Varys had gone into the desert with the chest to bleed to death from his wounds, or he had climbed the hill towards the modest inn.

_ ‘You should have run faster old friend, this is too easy.’ _

He had his leg fixed this morning and he wasn't limping anymore,  _ ‘Thank the gods,’ _ he thought, but he dismissed it, remembering he was an atheist. All he needed to complete his perfect day was to retrieve the goddamn map from his friend's hands, dead or alive.

“Move!” he shouted, pointing at the top of the hill.

Roose got his meaning and yelled the crew to abandon the useless boat. “Remember, if he’s alive leave it to the captain! You can do whatever you want with the rest.”

Roose was right, Petyr would enjoy it more if they found Varys alive.

The lights at the inn were on, despite the late hour. He wasn't afraid that someone inside would call the police. This place was so far away from civilization that they'd have plenty of time to get away without casualties.

The young Bolton was the first to barge into the building, laughing like a maniac. Petyr despised Ramsay's messy methods when it came to negotiating or fighting, but he couldn’t deny they weren’t effective. It's not like this job was going to be that hard. Varys was injured, defenseless, and about to die. A bunch of civilians weren’t going to get in the way of him and his prize.

“Was this necessary?” asked a voice beside him. Petyr’s lip twitched and he turned to look at the old man. “Is there a problem, Davos?”

“There’s no one in the inn, we don’t need to bring it down. We could use it.” Petyr chuckled at his words. ‘ _ Always so practical.’ _ A huge explosion interrupted his answer, diverting his eyes towards the burning inn.

“A pity,” he muttered. “Go to the back and make sure no one escapes, is that clear?” he ordered. “And Davos, shoot to kill if it’s  _ necessary _ . We don’t want any witnesses.” Davos nodded and took a deep breath before leaving him. He liked the old man, but he needed to know his place once in a while.

“He’s inside,” Roose informed him, putting his gun away in his holster.

“Excellent.”

There Varys was, lying on the couch with his eyes looking out into the void. Fine bloodlines and mud stains adorned the floor. There were more footprints apart from Varys'. Someone had helped him.

_ ‘Look at you old friend,’ _ he thought approaching towards him.  _ ‘You could have climbed so high.’ _

Petyr pressed a button at the back of his neck, activating his air mask to avoid breathing the hideous smoke coming from the kitchen. He bent down and took Varys’ coat off trying not to touch his blood.  _ ‘Disgusting.’ _ After retrieving the coat he searched through the pockets like a madman, looking for the small chest…  _ ‘Fuck.’ _

He turned around and ordered Roose, “Search him!” He had stained his hands too much for today and he wasn’t going to make an exception with Varys, no matter how good of associates they might have been.

He took the opportunity to find more about the owners of the inn. They had escaped, that was obvious, since they hadn’t found any body other than Varys'. The dining room table was set for three people, but the photographs on the shelf showed a family of four. Three redheads and a dark haired man were looking at him from the picture he held in his hand. It was an old photo, judging by the worn edges.

However, the most recent pictured showed the face of a red-haired girl focused on fixing her solar board. There was something about her… he didn't know how to describe it.

He had been so completely distracted by the photo of the girl, that he didn’t hear Roose's voice addressing him.

“He’s clean sir.” Petyr refrained from laughing and looked at his old friend. It was admirable that even when Varys was dead, he was able to thwart his plans. Did he know the horrible fate to which he had condemned the poor souls who had helped him? Because Petyr had no doubt that they must have the map.

Petyr looked at the girl’s picture again and clenched his other fist. “Search the rooms upstairs. If you can’t find it, go back to the ship. There’s a change of plans.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I really like to write Sansa and Petyr this way. A lot of characters appeared in this chapter so I hope it's not a bit overwhelming.  
> What do you think? What are your thoughts on Petyr? and Sansa? 
> 
> Thanks for reading as usual! :)
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and her mother manage to escape with Jorah's help. Once at his home they try to figure out the secret of the mysterious chest.

The squeaking of the gates awakened her from her trance. She knew Jorah’s family was old money, but she still couldn't help being struck by the size of the mansion. Despite the rain and darkness of the night, she could make out a tall tower with an observatory on the top floor. Jorah help them get out of his car and motioned them to follow him into his house. There was a big fire roaring in the living room waiting for them. Sansa took out the coffer from her jacket and left it on the table to help her mom lay on the couch.

“I'll have the maids prepare your rooms and make some tea. Make yourselves at home”

“Thank you Jorah” said Cat taking his hand in hers. Jorah looked down and squeezed her hand lightly. “It wasn't anything you wouldn't have done for me” Jorah let go of her hand and took a couple of strides towards the living room door.

“I'll call the police and tell them about the inn. Those roaches can't get away with it that easily.” Sansa nodded and watch as the astronomer left the room.

"What are we going to do now?" she heard his mother say with dismay. Sansa took the coffer and sat down next to her. She didn’t know what to say. Their whole world had been reduced to ashes in a matter of hours. They had no job, no home, no hope… _‘All for that stupid box”_

Her mother grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, “If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t even be here, safe and sound”

“Mom…”

“It’s true, you were quick to act when the situation required it. I may have not approved of your interest in laser guns before but it has proven to be very useful, so thank you” Sansa’s vision clouded. It was as if everything that had happened that afternoon had happened to someone else, until that moment. Reality crashed into her in the form of her mother's embrace. Sansa clung to her shoulders and tried not to cry. She couldn't be weak. They'd lost everything tonight. Well, not everything. _‘We still have each other’_

“I’m so proud of you. My little girl…”

Sansa released her hold on her mother, unable to cope with more of the emotions that were coursing through her. Catelyn let out a tired sigh and thanked one of the maids for bringing them a tray with tea and pastries. She averted her gaze towards the mysterious coffer on the table.

Everything they'd been through had been because of that little object and whatever it was inside of it. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to take the damn coffer and throw it on the fire. Anger and pain flooded her veins. She was certain that what was inside the wooden object would never make up for all they'd lost that night. _‘And who we have lost’_. She didn’t know Varys but she still felt as she'd somehow failed the old pirate.

Sansa took the box and held it in her hands. The box didn't have any visible locks. In fact, the ridges were worn out, making all the sides of the cube completely smooth. It was hard to believe that such an object could be opened, except for the fact that if it was knocked a couple of times, the interior sounded hollow.

“Can you open it?” her mother asked. Sansa shook her head as she turned the curious object around, looking for some sort of mark or indentation to help her open the mysterious box. She tried to pull out what she thought it was the lid with all the strength she could muster, but it was in vain. _‘Maybe is the other way around…”_

“I just spoke with the police” interrupted Jorah as he entered the room. Sansa gave up and left the onyx chest on the coffee table. “Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace”

Her mother covered her face and let out a loud sigh. Jorah approached her laying a soft blanket over her shoulders. “I’m sorry Cat, I’m afraid the old Winterfell Inn has burned to the ground”

Gone. Her house, their home, their life was gone. She’ll never be able to fly Robb’s solar board again. It was the only thing she had from him besides the old children’s book, but she was too old for that. Any trace she had from him or her dad was gone for good.

Her mind went through everything that had happened today, from the time the robot officers barged in looking for her to the way her home lit up the night’s sky being consumed by the fire. It must have been his fault, wasn’t it? The cyborg Varys warned her about. Sansa directed all her anger and hatred at the stranger who had knowingly destroyed their lives. The stranger who had made her see the tears sprout from her mother's eyes, after so long. _‘A pirate’  
_

“Well, that was certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little coffer” Jorah added looking at the dark cube.

“We tried to open it but it doesn't seem to have a lock”

Jorah took a stepped forward and crouched next to the table. His curious eyes studied the box, assessing every centimeter of its surface. He inspected each of its six sides more than once. He turned it around and probed the only line across the coffer’s surface a thousand times as if he was somehow asking what he needed to do to solve this puzzling mystery. When he came to the same conclusion as Sansa, he fell on the couch, completely exhausted.

“Confusing, isn’t it?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it, ” He stated taking out his reading glasses from his breast pocket. “The exterior makes you think it's made with some kind of stone from the Eider constellation but it's too light. Volcanic maybe?”

“I’m more interested to know what’s inside” Her mother intervened, “I’d like to know what my home was burned for”

“Knowing what it's made of can help us figure out how to open it. It wouldn't have mattered at first, but it doesn't seem to have a lock”

Sansa was exhausted. She couldn't stand another second in this room bothering about nonsense. She needed to stop thinking, stop worrying for a moment and breathe. "I'm going to sleep," she announced, rising from the sofa, "thanks for everything, Mr. Mormont. I’d like to retire to my room if you don’t mind"

“Well dear Sansa of course, you needn’t ask. Everything is ready for you upstairs”

Sansa nodded and walked out the room towards the stairs. When she finally got into the fancy bed after taking a relaxing bath, she felt a little calmer. It took her a while to find sleep due to not being used to her new room. After a few hours she managed it, despite the feeling that there was a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

 

________________________ 

 

Sansa woke up early the next morning. There was no better alarm clock than the smell of a good, fresh breakfast. The dining room was full of food ready to be eaten, scrambled eggs, fruit, yogurt, bacon, purp juice... Sansa was unable to remember any other time when she would have been as starving as she is now. She gladly sat down at the table and served herself a plate of scrambled eggs.

Satisfied and in a better mood, she got up from the table. The curtains in the living room were slightly open, letting in the morning light. Sansa entered the living room and began to snoop around. Anyone would have thought the room was a library, judging by the dozens of rows of books that formed the walls. There were thousands of books, cartography, science, art, history, biographies, fiction... So many books that it would take more than a decade to read them all.

She couldn’t find the coffer though. The little onyx box wasn’t in the same coffee table she had last seen it the night before. _‘Jorah must have moved it to his study’_ she thought. After all, he said he was going to keep investigating the strange object to find out how to open it.

Her gaze then turned to the window and she found it. The chest was on top of the desk illuminated by a ray of sunshine. How such a small thing would seem so unsettling to her, she would never know.

_‘Wait, what the…’_

But there was something else. Something had changed. The box was no longer as black as it had been the night before, strange geometric patterns had appeared on the upper side. Sansa approached the chest cautiously, on alert. Extending a finger, she touched the side surface and removed it quickly. Nothing happened.

Sansa let out a nervous sigh and closed her eyes. There had to be a cause, some reason why the coffer was behaving this way, but what? What was different? What had changed? With determination she grabbed the box and brought it closer to her. The patterns disappeared. _‘What?’_ Confused, she repeated the same action again and then her eyes widened. _‘It’s the light!!’_

There had to be some kind of mechanism, some light-sensitive receptor on the surface capable of reacting with the light. The coffer looked like a totally different object. Suddenly, the moving drawings stopped, showing a pattern. Sansa, cautiously, extended her finger and traced it, following the path indicated by the figure and then she heard it, a slight click announcing the opening of the mysterious little chest.

The inside of the coffer revealed a small gold sphere. Sansa, almost jumping out of the excitement of her little discovery, grabbed the little orb and brought it into the light. The strange marks on its surface came to life emitting a faint green light into the room.

At that moment, a sleepy Jorah entered the room holding a mug of freshly brewed coffee. When he saw her, he dropped his mug on the floor and burned his feet with the dark liquid.

“What are you doing?” he asked with an expression of pain and astonishment.

“I figured it out”

 

________________________

 

“A glowing sphere?” her mother asked skeptically.

“Well, it was glowing through its marks when I got it out of the coffer, but now it looks it’s turned off”

“But you told me it was activated by the light” said Jorah, looking at the mysterious sphere in Sansa’s hand. They had moved to the same couch as yesterday. Sansa had opened the curtains letting the light in all over the room. Cat sat on the couch, holding a cup of tea with both hands as she looked suspiciously at the small sphere.

“No! The lid of the chest lit up with the light, not the sphere” she explained.

“Curious, maybe it switches on in the presence of a stimulus other than light.” Jorah pondered.

“Like sound?” Sansa asked.

“We are talking, if it were activated by sound, wouldn't it have had to be already activated?” Catelyn noticed.

“What if it's just a certain sound? Like a musical note for example”

“It has to be easier than that, something more practical. You told me you traced the figure shown on the coffer’s surface, right?” Jorah asked. Sansa nodded understanding the path he was following.

“Maybe is the same. Pressure, touch or however you want to call it”

Sansa traced the strange marks around the sphere. They were composed by small indentations in the metal. Some were deeper than others, maybe if she could... Something inside the sphere gave way as she turned the top of the ball, moving the strange pattern. Surprised, she did it again until the indentations closed. Sansa distinguished how a faint green light was glowing from the golden sphere.

“Close the curtains!” She ordered.

Jorah moved towards the windows speechless and drew the curtains until the room went dark.

“What is that?” she heard Catelyn ask.

Sansa saw as several green lines were projected around the room by the sphere. They formed groups of other spheres orbiting what it looked like… “It’s our galaxy!” her train of thought was completely interrupted by Jorah’s conclusion. “Look! This must be our planet, Montressor!”

Jorah stepped into the galaxy hologram and it instantly started moving. “It’s a map” she heard him mumble. “Of course, it’s a map!” he announced bringing his hands to the back of his neck.

“Look! That’s the Magellanic cloud” he said point towards a group of dots passing through her body, as the hologram kept moving forward. “The coral galaxy! That’s the Cygnus cross right over there!”

Jorah continued saying the name of any constellation that crossed his path, but Sansa only had eyes for the planet at the end. How many times had she seen it projected in her holo-book? Hundreds? Thousands? She'd lost count after stealing Robb's room book so many times.

“Wait, what’s this? This is…”

“Treasure Planet” Sansa finished.

“No” Jorah replied incredulously.

“That’s Treasure Planet!”

Suddenly it all made sense. All the answers she needed to solve her problems were right in front of her. She just had to stretch out and grab them.

“Do you know what this means?”

“It means that the biggest treasure in the universe is only a boat ride away”

Sansa closed the sphere leaving them again in darkness. Cat got up and opened the curtains, letting the light in. "Don't even think about it," she told Sansa.

“But mom! This is it. It’s the answer to all our problems” she replied as she approached her.

“Sansa, there’s absolutely no way-”

“Don’t you remember all those stories? It’s not called the loot of a thousand worlds for nothing”

“That’s all they were! Stories!”

“With that treasure we could rebuilt Winterfell a hundred times over!” Couldn't she see the possibilities? With just one trip, they’d be the richest people in the galaxy. Her mother could stop working. She'll have enough money to go to college and move out of the house. Now that she thought about it, maybe her mother would want to leave too. Moving to a large house with a garden in a small central planet didn’t sound bad for her either.

“Well this is... It’s just” Catelyn crossed her arms furrowing her brow, “Jorah, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?” She asked turning to the astronomer.

“It’s totally preposterous, crossing the entire galaxy alone” Catelyn rested her hands on her hips agreeing with Mormont.

“Now, at last we hear some sense!”

“That’s why I’m going with you”

“Jorah!” Cat exclaimed.

“Cat! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. All these years we have believed that Planet Treasure was simply a mere legend, a fairy tale to tell before bedtime. Now we have real proof of its existence. I myself had no faith in the stories, but this!” He said pointing at the map.

“I’ve never seen anything like it before. Those markings had baffled me all night. They're very different from anything I've encountered before. I can’t deny what’s in front of my eyes”

“You forget Sansa's just a kid. I can't stop you from going, but she's all I have, my only family. I refuse to risk her for a myth”

“Mom…”

“No Sansa! My mind’s made up!” she stated falling on the couch. Sansa sat next to her and held one of her hands in both of hers. Catelyn stretched her free hand and cradled her cheek. Her azure pools reflected the pain of remembering the past.

“Mom this is nothing like dad or Robb’s” she said with a low voice. She needed to make her understand that she wanted this. She had spent all her life waiting for an opportunity like this.

“No Sansa, is exactly like that…”

“Mom I can’t keep doing this!!” She confessed standing up. “I can’t keep looking at you and feel like I’m a failure! I know I keep messing everything up and I know that I… let you down”

“This is my chance to make it up to you” she continued, “my chance to set things right”

“Cat” Jorah intervened, “may I talk to you for a second?” Cat let out a sigh and reluctantly got up.

Sansa sat down on the armchair and continued to examine the golden sphere. She could hear a few single words of what Mr. Mormont was discussing with her mother. Her name came up several times. Referring to her grades, her behavior and the fact that a couple of months of character building in space would be better than Juvenile Hall. When her mother finally gave up, not without having made her opinion on the subject clear, she approached the armchair where she was and embraced her.

“Sansa… I don’t want to lose you” Sansa squeezed her arms around her and raised her head.

“You won’t. I’ll make you proud” she promised. Cat sniffed and gave her a light nod.

“Well, uh. Ahem” Interrupted Jorah. “There we are then. We’ll begin preparations at once. Sansa my dear, soon we’ll be off to the spaceport. I’ll use my savings to finance the expedition, I’ll commission a ship, hire a captain, a crew and then we’ll be ready to sail.”

Sansa couldn't believe it. After dreaming about it all her life she was finally going in search of Flint's treasure. Not only that, she would have the opportunity to travel through the Etherium like she'd always wanted, in a real ship. Sansa averted her gaze towards her hand where she had the small sphere. She would not only find the treasure, but also prove the world what she was capable of. She had no doubts about it.

Things were about to change. She could feel it.

 

________________________

 

It hadn't been difficult for him to track down the little car in which they had escaped. Nor had it been difficult for him to find an unguarded opening through which to sneak into the garden of the massive mansion.

It was obvious that his crew would ask him about his nocturnal escape when he returned. He would dismiss them by saying that he'd gone for a walk to clear his head as he usually did. After all, it wasn't the first time he had acted on his own, but no one had to know about it.

Through the window, he saw the girl in the picture trying to open the chest he'd been looking for so long. At last he'd found it and there was nothing that wouldn't prevent him from entering there at once and recovering his chest by force. However, something stopped him. There was more than one way to get what he wanted.

He waited patiently, watching as she tried again and again to open the chest and failed to do so. After a while a man came in and told them the unfortunate news that the pirates who had burned down her house had disappeared without a trace. Petyr smirked. They weren’t newbies at their job. Of course they wouldn’t be able to trace them.

He also tried to open the little chest, in a more methodical and calculated way but as ineffective as the previous ones. There was no way they could figure out the puzzle at this hour. It wasn't the right time. It had taken him more than three days to figure out that the damn chest was activated by sunlight. He was sure that no matter how hard they tried. They wouldn’t be able to solve it.

After a while, the girl got up announcing she was going to sleep. He'd been watching her all night, trying to discern her thoughts. She was upset, that was clear. She'd just lost her home and all her belongings because of him. But he also caught some sadness, helplessness perhaps? Her face had grown dimmer as the night had progressed. He couldn't help but take her place for a moment. He himself knew what it was like to have your life and your ambitions fade away in front of you. That's why he was there. Waiting for his chance to get back what was his.

Her mother also decided to retire to her room and in a matter of seconds, the living room was empty. It wouldn't be hard to wait a little longer to get inside and steal the sphere. But as he had previously planned, there was more than one way to get what he wanted. Stealthily, he opened the window. It took him a while, but the lock was old and didn't take much effort. He walked over to the coffee table and took the chest in his hands. He turned to the window and knew exactly where to place it.

After leaving the small chest on the desk, he stepped out the window again, as quietly as he entered. He knew he had to get out of there as fast as he could, but something prevented him from leaving. He kept walking around the house until he saw a light in one of the rooms. It had to be hers, since he had seen her walk away in this direction. With a little effort, he climbed to the balcony of the room. If it weren't for his mechanical arm, he wouldn't have been able to get that high. _‘Something good had to come from it I guess’  
_

He crouched under the window and waited until the lights went out. He didn't know when he had entered the room, but his body seemed to move by itself. He watched her from the corner of the room for a long time before deciding to come closer. Her hair spread wildly across the white pillow like solar flares. He could still tell the smell of the oils and soaps she had used to bathe before she went to bed. Light strawberry and lemon nuances invaded his nose as he squatted a few feet from her bed.

He was so close. The whiteness of her skin seemed to glow with the moon's brightness. It was fascinating to see how in sleep, her previously troubled features had magically changed. He wondered what might be going through her head right now.

Would she be dreaming about him? With the pirate who had destroyed her life? Would she be able to face him if he woke her up? Petyr shook his head. _‘Patience,'_ he had to wait, those lips were worth it. She was worth it, _‘the treasure. Focus on the treasure, you’ve been waiting all your life for this’_

Petyr got up and went out to the balcony, but before he left, he turned around one last time to see her. Soon, very soon everything would change. He could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! 
> 
> This chapter was definitely a challenge. I decided to change some aspects from the movie like the way the chest is opened (I thought a key was too boring and this way it fitted the story better idk I think it's cool xD) I hope you liked the surprise at the end with Petyr being sneaky as usual. I don't know when I'm going to be able to continue this story so I won't promise anything. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11


	4. The other crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fish eats the smaller fish.

“Is everything ready?” Roose turned at the sound of his arrival and nodded. “Everyone's at their posts.”

Petyr glanced at the balcony of the building across the street. There were two men of his crew stationed behind the curtains. At the end of the alley he saw Ramsay, leaning his back against the wall. _‘Davos must be close. Perfect.’_

Petyr smoothed out his fancy jacket. All the pieces were on the board. He knew his strategy, now it was time to get into action. The shadow of the alley shielded them from the bright daylight. The spaceport was pretty busy today and they didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention.

“I still don't understand why we have to go dressed like this” he heard Roose say beside him once they were in front of the small house’s front door. Petyr smirked, “it’s just a role Bolton, a trick. Let me do the talking”

“Why can’t we just do it the usual way?” he complained, “It has always worked”

“Because some jobs require a greater degree of subtlety than others. Especially in broad daylight.” He quipped. It was obvious that Roose wasn’t in his element. Passing as a wealthy businessman wasn’t his idea for assault and murder.

Petyr had spent days planning this job, managing to track the recent transactions on Dr. Mormont's account. It had been as easy to hack his account, as it had been to break into his house. The famous doctor was planning to embark on a small excursion through the deep Etherium in search of the famous Treasure planet. Pulling a couple of strings, he had managed to discover the names of the crew, the captain, where and when they were leaving.

Petyr took a deep breath and nodded towards Roose. The old pirate rolled his eyes but acquiesced with his plan and took a step forward to knock on the door. He heard the sound of tables and chairs moving. It was early, but he was sure the spacers had to be awake. After all, they were leaving tomorrow on the expedition they had been hired to embark on.

“What do you want?” A voice grunted from behind the door.

“We are here to make business!” Petyr announced. A small man opened the door and looked at the disguised pirates inquisitively. “What business?”

Petyr saw from the corner of his eye how Ramsay moved towards the other backdoor with Davos and a couple of their men. He just needed to keep this charade a little more. “Correct me if I’m wrong good man,” he took a step inside the crew quarters and instantly felt how everyone in the room tensed. Petyr smirked and squared his shoulders as the great upper class businessman he was pretending to be, not that he needed any encouragement. “I need a crew for a very important job and I understand you are one of the best in this spaceport. Well, at least as far as my source is concerned.” He stated in a firm voice. 

Roose entered the poor lit room and stood besides Petyr. He was tensed. His eyes couldn’t stop flickering towards every corner of the room. Petyr couldn’t deny that he was a little bit worried that someone could see through their disguises too. They key was to feign naivety, they had to appear as two businessmen who hadn’t done anything for themselves in their lives, but were desperate enough to ask in person to a bunch of crummy men if they wanted to do the dirty job for them.

“Who’s your source?”

A couple of gorillas came behind the little bearded man and stood behind him. They could look as intimidating as they wanted, Petyr was prepared to draw his laser gun as fast as he could if the circumstances came to that type of confrontation. But it wasn’t the time for that, not now at least. Petyr pretended his right hand’s fingernails were more important and answered the question in an irritated tone.

“Stefan Parks, but that’s not important” he stated waving his right ringed hand. Petyr turned around, “and believe me, seeing the state this place is I think we’ve made a terrible mistake coming here. I’m sure there are crews better qualified for what we’re looking for.”

“Wait!” the little man yelled. Petyr and Roose stood under the doorframe, “be ready” Petyr whispered to his associate.

“Stefan Parks you said? We did a job for him last week,” ‘ _of course you did’_ Petyr thought bitterly. _‘The trade with human beings is always very profitable, especially if you sell them to_ _slavery_.’ He knew that he was not the best person to criticize how other pirates made their living, but even he had a moral code. His knuckles paled as he clenched his fist. Petyr hadn't chosen them precisely because of that, but because they had something he wanted, an opening.

"I know you did, he told me in person" he assured puffing up his chest. It was a lie obviously, Stefan Parks had died that same morning by an ‘accidental’ shot from his laser gun during breakfast in his oppulent mansion, _'Apparently, slave trading is not as lucrative as it used to'_ Where else would they have gotten the wonderful clothes they were wearing? "Unlike you, I have connections"

"Then I'm sure you understand we're a very demanded crew. Your friend wasn't the first high-class businessman to require our service."

"If that means you'll be expensive I don't mind. My expenses will be settled once I get what I want" That's all it took. The vague promise of a sumptuous reward, was enough to fill the eyes of all who were present with greed. Petyr knew that look very well, aswell as the driving force that moved these unscrupulous men to do what they did.

“Let's face it, I know exactly what kind of people you are, believe me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't know. You may be able to lie to all the people of this port, making them believe that you are clean, but not to me.”

“Then why are you so willing to require our services?”

“Because I need people who are quick, willing to do anything.” Petyr continued. Roose coughed, giving him one of those impatient looks telling him to go straight to the point. Petyr smirked and ignored him. They had plenty of time, he was sure nothing would happen if he decided to have a little fun.

“Then you’ve come to the right place” The pirate said opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. “Come, let’s talk business”. The small pirate directed them to a big wooden table where he sat at one end of the table. Petyr didn’t sit though and neither did Roose.

“I’m afraid I have little time to chat so I’ll be quick” Petyr took a step forward and began pacing around the room. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of one of his crew members spying them from the window glass. A heartbeat later, he was gone. "We need a crew ready to sail tomorrow. We'll leave at dawn, if you do what you're told you'll be rewarded ten times over what your usual paycheck is"

"Is it that urgent?" The small pirate asked with hesitation.

"Is there a problem?" Petyr replied taking out a chair and sitting down. He placed his two feet on the table leaning slightly back on his seat ignoring the pirate's frustrated face. He knew perfectly well the inner struggle his little bald bearded friend was dealing with, he was counting on it. 

"I'd be delighted to accept your offer, Mr...?" "Silver" Petyr answered with a smirk. "But we already have a job and what we've been offered is much better than what you're proposing." Roose rolled his eyes next to him.

"What could possibly be better? I think you're not understanding what I'm trying to tell you." The two thugs that were guarding the door aproached to the table and stood next to their boss. One of them gave him a tablet showing him something.

"Business is business Mr. Silver and unlike your friend Stefan I don't know you, I'll need some kind of guarantee to know if what I'm commiting to isn't a waste of time"

Roose huffed and turned back to Petyr, "The only time we're wasting is ours. They're bluffing, we should go somewhere else, Silver" he added keeping their charade. 

"Wait"

"No! I told you I wasn't willing to deal with this kind of scum. They know we have money and they're trying to take advantage of that." He snapped moving away from the table.

 _'At least he's decided to play along with me.'_ Petyr thought as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. One of the gorillas tensed and moved his hand towards his laser gun, "don't worry it's just a mint leaf, I like to chew them when things don't go as I planned."

"Stop it Silver you know I'm right" Roose snapped.

"Yeah you're right" he admitted putting back the box that contained his mint leaves, "we should finish this nonsense." As soon as he said that last word he drew the laser gun he had hidden in his other inner pocket and shot the two gorillas that were guarding the crewleader. Davos immediately entered the room and punched one of the crewmembers coming towards him.

It all turned into chaos in a matter of seconds. His crew barged into the room and started shooting everywhere. Petyr lunged forward and caught the small man by the neck. He tried to resist but the grip of Petyr's mechanical arm was stronger. With one quick movement he smashed him against the wall immobilizing him.

"What time do you sail tomorrow?" Petyr asked losing his patience and strengthen his hold on him. The screams that once reigned in the room began to die down and were replaced by the movement of Petyr's crew through the house. He heard how Roose ordered them to find the crew's IDs and destroy them.

“Who… are you?” He asked between gasps. Petyr smirked, his eyes cold as ice. “I’ve been several things throughout my life thanks to people like you.”

Roose eyed him curiously while the rest of his crew continued with their job. Petyr scold himself mentally, his mask has slipped for half a second but he was sure that the old sea lion he had as a companion had noticed.

"Answer!" he urged shaking him, getting into his cold persona again. The little man’s face answered turning redder by the moment due to lack of oxygen. It didn't matter if he answered or not, Petyr knew the answer perfectly well. Then he remembered that the idea of creating this unnecessary little scene had been his and he felt disgusted. Roose was right, they should have ambushed them from the start.

He felt how the little goon’s trachea gave way under his grip. He was still amazed at how even though it was not his real arm, he could clearly feel the resonance of the cartilage and bone breaking through the prosthesis. Petyr released his hold on him, leaving the man’s lifeless body hit the floor next to the rest of his crew. _'Business is businesss,'_ he thought bitterly.

Petyr hadn't felt anything in a long time after he killed someone, but he couldn’t deny there was some poetic justice in getting rid of this gang of thugs. Because that’s what they were, thugs, goons, nothing but a low echelon in the pyramid. He would have never defined himself as a pirate, he was just a man with high ambitions. What he wasn't going to tolerate was being compared to this scum. He would have preferred to keep his hands clean, but not all his plans were perfect, unfortunately.

Petyr turned around, finally addressing Roose who had not stopped watching him. “Take everything, don’t leave anything of value. Make it look like they ran away.” It will be easy to make believe that they had escaped with the small fortune Dr. Mormont had promised them as an advance, with their piracy record.

“And get rid of the bodies.” He added looking directly into the older Bolton’s eyes. Roose gulped and nodded without hesitation. _‘Was that fear?’_ He thought. Now that he thought about it, Roose had never seen him in action since their little partnership begun. Petyr smirked. _‘Good. Now he knows what will happen if he doesn’t keep his end of the deal’_

Davos opened the door and they both walked out onto the busy street. The sun greeted them, causing Petyr to cover his face to see where he was going. The world went on in a normal way, as if they hadn't just slaughtered and robbed a whole crew of "spacers". People kept walking around the market, laughing, haggling, buying, selling, going, passing by, saying goodbye to their loved ones. Petyr took a deep breath watching their idleness with jealousy. _'This is not my life, it has never been.’_

He heard Davos tell him that they were finished, that everything was ready. He hadn't climbed all the way up to stop now. That treasure had his name on it and he wasn't going to miss his chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. Anyway I hope you like it!  
> What do you think of Petyr after this chapter? Thanks for all the feedback so far is always appreciated. You're awesome :)
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11
> 
> PS: Kudos to the one who discovers the wink that I included from the film in this chapter.


End file.
